The Boy Who Ran With Wolves
by LiliEhlm
Summary: Peter mord Stiles, mais ce dernier ne supporte pas la morsure. (TRADUCTION I'mtheAlphahearmeRoar)


**Bonjour (ou bonsoir), **

**Je reviens, cette fois encore, avec une traduction sur le fandom TW (enfin... Si vous êtes là, vous le savez déjà, hum).**

**Merci à ****I'mtheAlphahearmeRoar**** de m'avoir autorisé à traduire sa jolie et triste fiction.**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas.**

**Résumé : Peter mord Stiles, mais ce dernier ne supporte pas la morsure.**

**PS : Encore une fois, je tiens à remercier Skayt... Parce qu'elle est gentille. Des fois. Enfin... Elle ne mord pas quoi. Puis, elle me laisse du temps pour traduire, alors que je bosse pour elle. C'est un gentil Alpha.**

**Je tiens aussi à remercier une certaine personne, qui se reconnaîtra si elle passe par ici! Merci à toi, qui m'aide lorsque je ne comprends pas le sens d'une phrase ou lorsque les anglicismes me mènent la vie dure!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Boy Who Ran With Wolves by I'mtheAlphahearmeRoar<strong>

Les doigts de Stiles se recroquevillent, faibles et fragiles, contre les manches d'un manteau, ses yeux de couleur miel s'affaissent alors qu'il respire de manière inégale. Sa peau est plus pâle que Peter l'a jamais vue, d'une teinte de cendre et d'une froideur évidente, la chaleur s'échappant lentement de ses pores, en même temps que le sang, épais comme du goudron, qui bouche les artères de son corps.

Comme les dents du garçons claquent, Peter s'assoit là, le tenant et ne comprenant juste pas.

- Stop, la mine renfrognée, CreeperWolf, okay, murmure Stiles.

Sa voix vacille, un léger sifflement suit ses mots et Peter le saisit fortement, les bras tremblant alors que la réalité de la situation devient de plus en plus difficile à affronter.

La morsure ne prend pas. Stiles est immunisé. Stiles est en train de mourir.

- Cela ne devrait pas a-arriver, marmonne-t-il.

Le bégaiement hache son discours, alors qu'il pleurniche, désespère et s'effraie.

- Bats-toi ! Allez Stiles, tu dois te battre. Tu le veux.

Le calme sourd de l'air devient presque silence et Peter se statufie alors qu'il recentre ses sens, accroche un battement de cœur perdant ses forces et dont le tempo s'atténue. Ses yeux scintillent alors qu'il regarde vers le sol ses iris bleu azur étincellent, dans une violente et glaciale netteté.

Les dents de Stiles cessent de claquer, ses doigts se relâchent, se détachant des manches du manteau de Peter, et s'étendent mollement, se recourbant vers la paume. Il y a des dizaines de minuscules gouttes de sueur qui s'accrochent aux brins humides des cheveux de Stiles, presque comme de la cire fondue, tombant sur son front et s'éclipsant rapidement, cascadant le long de ses pommettes.

Quelque chose, à l'intérieur de Peter, se brise net. C'est son loup. Il sent son loup entrer dans une panique implacable. Un rapide frisson, profond et sérieux, dans sa cage thoracique alors qu'il hurle son désespoir.

- S'il te plaît. Tu peux la combattre. S'il te plaît, Stiles, supplie-t-il plaide-t-il.

Puis il l'entend.

Le cœur commence à battre plus vite, cognant plus fort.

Peter se raccroche à l'espoir, son loup gémit dans la peur et l'incrédulité, tandis qu'il parvient à faire accélérer le tempo du cœur du garçon, de son Stiles.

Cela ne dure pas.

Il ne faut que quelques secondes pour que le son du cœur, à ses oreilles, faiblisse et ralentisse, pour que les battements deviennent superficiels, une fois de plus.

- Non, non, _non, non, non_, s'étouffe-t-il.

Il scande ces mots comment s'ils allaient relancer la guérison, transformer cet humain et le sauver. Il sait que cela ne fonctionnera pas.

La respiration de Stiles reprend, courts petits halètement essoufflés, faisant trembler tout son corps alors que Peter le tient contre son torse, les yeux clos, dans le déni.

Quelques secondes plus tard, les halètements cessent, et Stiles est encore là. Silencieux. Sans vie dans les bras de Peter. Un bruit timide de battement se fait entendre avant que son cœur ne s'arrête complètement. Pour toujours.

Les yeux de Peter s'ouvrent immédiatement tandis qu'il prend le corps du garçon dans ses bras.

Ses lèvres s'entrouvrent. Ses yeux se ferment. Tout son corps est dépourvu de vie.

Le murmure d'un hurlement de rage se fond dans le vent. Un écho cassé, seul, vide. Le hurlement d'un loup perdu qui n'aurait jamais la chance de chanter.

Les sensations fantômes frôlent la peau de Peter, ébouriffant ses cheveux et le glaçant jusqu'aux os.

Huit mots, qu'il avait dit, un an et quelques mois en arrière, à Stiles, reviennent le hanter.

**Certaines personnes ne sont pas faites pour cela.**

Après un soupire tremblant et une inclinaison de la tête, Peter Hale hurle vers la lueur d'un blanc pur et lumineux de la lune.

Sa dernière chanson pour le garçon qui courait avec les loups, dont le but était désormais de courir avec eux, dans le ciel.

Il était dit, depuis des générations, que, la nuit, si vous étiez extrêmement chanceux et que vous écoutiez vraiment attentivement, vous pouviez entendre le chant lugubre d'un loup hurlant son amour perdu.

**Cela me tenait à cœur de traduire cet OS... Je le trouvais touchant et, même s'il est triste, il est quand même joli. Je sais que je ne rend pas à sa juste valeur l'histoire de _I'mtheAlphahearmeRoar_, mais je voulais vraiment vous faire découvrir cette courte fiction. Peu importe que mon niveau de traduction soit vraiment bas.**

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié! Tous les commentaires seront, bien évidemment, retransmis à l'auteur!**


End file.
